Evading Emotions
by Ossyria
Summary: Now that Akatsuki has captured the Hachibi, all that's left is the Kyuubi. The ninjas of Konoha are prepared for them and will do anything to protect Naruto. But will Sakura really be able to choose between protecting Naruto and killing Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Warning: This story contains spoilers if you are not up-to-date with the manga.**

* * *

"_All Konoha Nin Ranking from Chunin to Jonin Report to the Hokage's Office Immediately."_

Tsunade sat at her desk as people began to file into her office. She was surprised when Kakashi decided to show up on time for once.

Once everyone she needed entered her office, Tsunade stood and gave a stern look towards all of the ninjas in her office before clearing her throat and began speaking to them about what the meeting was about.

"It has come to my attention that Uchiha Sasuke, along with the three other members of his team, have joined Akatsuki," Tsunade paused as murmurs began to fill the room. She cleared her throat to discontinue the whispers going around the room and resumed her speaking.

"I, however, do not know the reason why they joined Akatsuki but I have to assume that Sasuke was able to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi, for if he hadn't, there'd be absolutely no chance in hell that he would want to join the organization. This poses as a serious threat to Konoha. As we speak, Sasuke and his three teammates are after the eight-tailed beast. It won't be long until they come to Konoha for Naruto, who, as we all know, hosts the nine-tailed Kyuubi inside of him.

"If they are able to successfully capture the jinchuuriki of the eight-tails and extract the Hachibi, Akatsuki will have succeeded in capturing eight out of the nine bijuu, all but the Kyuubi. As you also know, Sasuke was able to defeat Orochimaru and he might have even succeeded in defeating his brother. Because of this, the success rate for him to capture the hachibi is very high.

"That is where you all come in. As stated earlier, It won't be very long until they come after Naruto and the Kyuubi. Your mission is to protect Naruto from the Akatsuki at all costs and kill anyone who tries to take him, including Uchiha Sasuke. Now I know some of you have had past relations with him but as of now, he is Konoha's enemy so do not let your emotions get in the way of stopping him.

"Now I must warn you all, Akatsuki is a very powerful organization; they are ruthless killers who will not stop at anything to reach their goals. Uchiha Sasuke has also grown powerful, he was able to successfully defeat Orochimaru and he may have even taken down Uchiha Itachi so do not be wary of him. Because of the danger of this mission, this is an S-Ranked mission and while I'd rather not have my chunin part of this mission because of its dangers, I am forced to because of ninja shortages. If you would like to decline this mission, speak now," Tsunade paused and looked around the room. Although there were a few murmurs around the room, no one stated that they had wanted to decline the mission.

"Good. Now, you are all dismissed," Tsunade calmly stated and with that she sat down while waving a hand, telling them they were free to leave.

"Sakura," Tsunade called out and the pink haired girl froze, "I'd like you to stay a moment longer." Sakura simply nodded and walked towards the Hokage's desk as everyone started to dispatch.

"You wanted to speak with me Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she reached her desk.

"Yes. I was wondering whether or not you'd actually be able to carry out this mission. I know about your past relationship with the Uchiha and your feelings for him. If you'd like, you can always decline this mission," Tsunade told her with a look of worry in her eyes.

Sakura smiled a bit; it was a great feeling knowing that the Hokage herself was worrying for her self-being. "Tsunade-sama, I'll be fine. Although Sasuke used to be my teammate and I once loved him, I will carry out this mission," she calmly said as Tsunade still had a look of worry on her face, "Do not worry, as a ninja, I cannot let my feelings get in the way of protecting my village and my friends."

Tsunade simply sighed and responded, "Well, alright, if you say so. But if you ever decide to change your mind, do not hesitate to tell me. You know I worry about you."

Sakura's smile just widened at the Hokage's statement. "I know, Tsunade-sama but you don't need to worry about me, I'll do my best, I promise."

Tsunade simply smiled at the young girl standing in front of her. "I know Sakura, but I still can't help but worry. You're free to go now."

With that, the girl nodded and walked out of the Hokage building. It wasn't until she was outside that she fell to the ground. "Sasuke-kun, will I really be able to kill you if you came after Naruto?" she wondered out loud. After a few minutes of think, she slowly got back up and walked to the training grounds where she promised she'd meet Naruto to spar with him.

-

-

-

The Akatsuki members gathered around their designated meeting area and waited for their leader to arrive and inform them of their next plans.

Uchiha Madara arrived shortly after and began to speak of their next mission. "Thanks to Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin, we have successfully captured the Hachibi. Now all that's left is the nine-tailed beast, the Kyuubi. The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is Uzumaki Naruto who resides in Konohagakure. Our next mission is to capture him and extract the Kyuubi. Once that is completed, we will have captured all nine bijuu.

"There will be no room for failure in this mission, failure will result in death. There's no doubt that Konoha is aware of our plans and as a result, Naruto will most likely be heavily guarded which will make it difficult to capture him.

"Since he is the Kyuubi, he will most likely be stronger than any of the jinchuuriki we have fought in the past. Because of this, I will be sending all of the members of Akatsuki after him. Do not take him for granted, the jinchuuriki is very powerful when angered. I repeat, there is no room for failure in this mission, bring back the Kyuubi or there will be a heavy consequence to pay.

"It will take about five days to reach Konohagakure so we will leave tomorrow morning. Pack wisely and prepare for the worst. You are all dismissed." Madara watched as everyone started going back to their quarters to prepare for the next day. As Sasuke started to leave, Madara called him back. "Sasuke, stay a minute. There's something I need to speak to you about," Madara called out.

"What?" Sasuke rudely asked as he headed back towards Madara.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your leader?" Madara reprimanded while Sasuke just scoffed. "What I wanted to talk to you about is the mission. I know of your past relationship with the Kyuubi host and with Konoha. I want to make sure you will be efficient in capturing the jinchuuriki without letting your feelings get in the way. As you know, I will not accept anything other than success for this mission."

Once again Sasuke just scoffed. "You don't need to worry about me. I've cut all bonds I've had with Naruto and Konoha. I won't fail," he calmly stated as he began walking away.

Once Sasuke was out of sight, Madara chuckled. "Oh Sasuke, what a fool you are, I know you haven't been able to completely break _all_ of your bonds. I guess we'll just have to see how this plays out then, hm?" Madara pondered as he too began to head towards his quarters to prepare for the adventure that'll take place within the next couple of weeks.

* * *

_**Yes, I know only Pein was sent to capture Naruto but for the sake of this story, that was ignored. And I know not everyone knows about Naruto being the Kyuubi hosts, but it's easier for me to just say they all know and no, Naruto was not at the meeting, he's still only a genin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Karin complained as everyone jumped from one tree to another. "We've been traveling for what, two weeks? Shouldn't we be there by now?"

"We've been traveling for five days, we should arrive at Konohagakure in just a few hours," Zetsu replied. "Now shut up before I eat you," the other side of Zetsu replied. Karin then ceased all complaining and started to traveled in silence.

"Hey, Sasuke," Suigetsu called out, "you're from Konoha right?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied uninterested.

"Did you know the Kyuubi host, this Naruto kid?" Suigetsu asked.

"He was once my teammate," Sasuke replied, not knowing where Suigetsu was heading with this conversation.

"Were you friends?" Suigetsu inquired.

"...yes," Sasuke hesitantly answered.

"Did you have any other friends in the village?" Suigetsu probed.

Sasuke immediately thought of his other pink haired teammate. "I guess," Sasuke replied irritably, getting annoyed with all of the questions Suigetsu had asked.

"Then won't it be kind of hard for you to go back and see everyone again?" Suigetsu asked. "Especially knowing you're gonna have to capture and eventually kill one of your old friends?"

"No, I've broken all bonds I've had with that village and everyone in it. He is no longer my friend. I'll have no problem completing this mission," Sasuke stoically replied.

Unbeknown to them, Madara was silently listening in on their conversation. '_Oh, we'll see about that Sasuke,_" Madara thought to himself.

"Why did you even leave in the first place?" Suigetsu questioned.

"What is with you and all of these questions?" Sasuke snapped, turning around to shoot Suigetsu a death glare that made him momentarily freeze.

"Geez, sorry, I was just curious," Suigetsu answered with a scoff as he sped up to catch up with the rest of the team.

"I think Sasuke left because he wanted to get stronger, so he'd be able to kill his brother, isn't that right?" Juugo asked.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"I guess that's a yes," Suigetsu sneered. "Whatever, but either way, this is going to be pretty interesting."

"Shut up," Sasuke ordered venomously, but Suigetsu just smirked at his response.

The rest of the trip was made in silence as Sasuke wondered what will happen once he sees his old teammates again, if it would indeed be 'interesting'.

-

-

-

Sakura was aimlessly walking around the village, her conversation with Naruto replaying in her head.

_Flashback_

_"Wow, so that's what the meeting was about? I can't believe it... Sasuke and Akatsuki? It doesn't make any sense," Naruto said as he stared down sadly at his bowl of ramen. "But, how are you holding up?" Naruto asked Sakura with a look of concern on her face._

_"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine," Sakura replied with a look of confusion._

_"You know what I'm talking about Sakura. I know that the thought of having to fight and kill Sasuke is tearing you apart. I know that you still love him," Naruto gently told her._

_At this, Sakura slammed down her chopsticks and turned towards Naruto. "Why does everyone think I won't be able to fight him?! I'm not weak, I've grown up, I _loved_ him but I don't anymore. The only thing I feel towards him now is hatred, hatred for betraying our village, for almost killing you, for leaving me on that bench and now for joining Akatsuki. I'll do whatever it takes to stop him, even if it means killing him," she angrily yelled._

_"Sakura-chan...," Naruto said worriedly. _

_"I-I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to blow up like that," Sakura apologized, "It's just that both you and Tsunade-sama have asked if I'd be able to complete this mission. I know I'll be able to do whatever it takes to protect you and Konoha, so please, stop worrying about me."_

_"You know I can't do that, you're like my sister, I _have_ to worry about you, it's my job!" Naruto excited exclaimed. "And I guess I'm just worrying for nothing, I mean, what are the chances of you actually having to fight Sasuke? And even if you did, you'd be able to kick the teme's ass! There's no doubt about it."_

_Sakura giggled. "Thanks Naruto, I appreciate your concern but there's no need for it. And yeah, my chances of fighting Sasuke is pretty slim. Anyways, shouldn't you be leaving to meet up with Hinata-san soon?" Sakura pointed out._

_At this Naruto jumped up. "Oh yeah! Man, I almost forgot, thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto hurriedly exclaimed before running off to meet his girlfriend._

_"Oh Naruto, some things never change, huh?" Sakura wondered aloud as she placed enough money on the counter to pay for hers and Naruto's meal before she left the stand._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, some things never change, like my feelings..." Sakura whispered as she let her feet drag her to wherever they wanted to go. "Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura looked up and saw where her feet had led her, the path out of Konoha. She sat down on the bench and though about the her last meeting with Sasuke. They had been at Orochimaru's hideout and he'd almost killed her and Naruto, _again_. But she still hoped that somwhere deep inside of him he still cared for his old teammates but she knew that there was very little chance of that being true.

She also thought about how the bench was where he left her when he was leaving the village. She pleaded with him, told him she loved him, offered to go with him even, she did everything she could to make him stay and what did he do? He knocked her out and left her on a _bench_, where anything could've happened to her. She knew she should hate him for it but she couldn't for some odd reason. She knew that no matter what happened, she would always love him, so what is she going to do if she has to fight him?

-

-

-

"Alright everyone, we've arrived at Konohagakure. The mission is to capture Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Do not kill him, bring him back alive. Remember, failure in this mission _will_ result in death, do not let anything stand in your way of completing this mission. Now everyone, split up and find the Kyuubi," Madara ordered as everyone went their separate ways to find Naruto and capture him.

* * *

_**Fillerrrr. Things should get better in the next chapter, hopefully.**_


End file.
